


Finish and Start Again

by orphan_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Breakups, De-aging, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, established relationships - Freeform, kid!Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Bitty opens the door and sees a crying child, of course he doesn't turn him away.  But things take a turn the moment Jack returns and finds out that it's no ordinary kid.  It happens to be Aces Captain, Kent Parson.  And somehow he's eleven years old again.  It's up to Zimbits to figure out how this happened, why, and how to put it back.  Bitty's patience is tested though, when he learns just what a petulant little pain eleven year old Kent Parson could be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idk I just had this idea, so I ran with it. It started getting long so it's split into two parts. Sorry for the shite summary, I'm so bad at those and my head is a little wonky from being in book-mode for the last week. Blurbs are the bane of my existence! Either way this is fun to write, so part two should be up pretty soon. x

Bitty’s eyes narrowed at the deluge of rain cascading down the front window. He loved the windows in this house. There were so many, and nearly floor to ceiling, giving a full view of the gorgeous countryside around them. It wasn’t a difficult decision when Bob had called, asking Jack and Bitty if they had time to house-sit while they took their summer cruise.

“We won’t be too long. Just three weeks or so,” he said, his voice taking on a slight whinge as though Bitty might tell him no. “I thought it might be nice for you boys to get out of the city for a bit.”

Bitty was quiet, letting him hang for a moment before he laughed and said, “Of course, we’d be happy to.”

“You think Jack’ll be up for it?”

Bitty sighed. “He’s still sore about the season. I think any excuse to get away for a few weeks and he’ll be happy.”

Jack had seemed a little hesitant at first, but with a few kisses and reminders that they’d have all that space, all that house to themselves without anyone to bother them, Jack was on board. They packed up their things, hopped on a plane, and took a taxi to the house.

Bob and Alicia had gone the night before, but they’d stocked the kitchen with Bitty’s usual baking supplies, and left a note for them on the counter.

**Feel free to leave us pies in the freezer. And hang out for a few extra days. We want to see you. Love you both. B &A**

The first few days hadn’t been much beyond lazing round the house, a few laps round Bob’s rink out back, and a swim in the small, indoor lap pool. They’d planned a date night for that Friday, but a storm rolled in that morning, and by evening the roads were a mess, and Bitty wasn’t really interested in getting soaked just for a bite to eat.

“I’ll just go pick us something up,” Jack said, gripping Bitty by the hips. He dipped his head low, dragging his mouth along Bitty’s pulse point.

“It’s torrential out there, sweetheart,” Bitty said, but his resolve was slipping when Jack was doing _that_ to his ear. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’ll be perfectly fine. I’ll grab us something, and when I get back, we can eat…then maybe spend a little time in the hot tub.” He bit down lightly on Bitty’s earlobe, then breathed hot on it.

“Lord, you’d better go then,” Bitty said, swatting his side, “before I start thinkin’ things and refuse to let you out of this house.”

Jack chuckled, kissed him long and slow, then grabbed his keys and made a run for it. He had agreed to take Bob’s truck, and Bitty watched as the lights disappeared down the drive. When Jack was gone, he flopped onto the sofa, kicking his feet up, and tried not to worry. Jack had a great driving record, and really it was just a little rain, but Bitty couldn’t help his nerves.

He knew mostly it was because he was happy. He loved Jack so much, and everything up to this point had gone so well. Jack still had the A with Marty and Thirdy on the Falconers. They’d won the cup twice in the seven years he’d been playing. Bitty had graduated, gone on to start his own business, and right now had two baking cookbooks in the works for release this year.

Things were just going so well.

They were out, to family, to friends, to the world. They had a house together, and a life, and Bitty couldn’t ask for more.

Whatever lay on the horizon, he knew that he and Jack would handle it together.

Still, there was something…off about the night. Something strange bubbling in his stomach, and he couldn’t shake it. He didn’t want to be paranoid, and he didn’t want to do anything ridiculous like attempt to call Jack while he was driving through the storm.

Instead, he flicked his phone screen on, and thumbed through twitter. Nothing interesting had been going on, really. Most of their friends were on vacation—even Kent Parson who was absolute Twitter trash had been silent over the past few days. The last they’d heard from him, he was flying out to surprise Alexei after the loss, and then it had been radio silence.

Bitty assumed Kent was busy fucking the giant Russian until he forgot about the loss—not that he thought about that often—but he was grateful they had each other.

Twenty minutes after Jack had gone, just as Bitty was opening up the app to check the weather, the doorbell rang. It startled him so badly, he squeaked and dropped his phone. Visitors to Bob and Alicia’s were rare—mostly because there was a gate with a code, and no one had buzzed in. Only a handful of people had it, and most of those people were out of the country.

Feeling a bit worried, Bitty peered into the rainy dark, but didn’t see a single vehicle parked out front. Worry crept up his spine, and he was tempted to ignore it until it went away, but the person rang again. Then again.

There was something frantic about it, which sent Bitty to the door. He peered into the peek-hole, but even in the covered porch, the winds and rain were making everything foggy. With a sigh, he steeled himself, then opened it.

Bitty was prepared for a lot when he opened that door, but not for a short, tousled-haired blonde wearing soaking wet clothes, his upturned nose bright red from the cold. He had his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans, and he was rocking back and forth onto his heels.

His light eyes fixed on Bitty, and he looked vaguely panicked. “Um. Is Jack here?”

His voice was still high, pre-puberty, and it sounded nasal like he was stuffed up. Which wouldn’t have been a surprise, since he was soaked through. Bitty blinked, no idea who this child was. “Erm. He’s just gone out. Can I…help you with something?”

“Are Bob and Alicia here?” he demanded.

“No,” Bitty said slowly, “they’re…”

But just then, the kid burst into tears. “I’m…lost. I d-don’t know how I got here and I just w-want to see Jack and…”

Bitty panicked, but quickly reached out, putting one hand on the boy’s arm. “Hey. Hey it’s alright. Look, Jack’ll be back in no time, okay? Why don’t you come inside where it’s dry?”

The boy swiped his nose with his wet sleeve, then nodded and followed Bitty in. He made his way right to the kitchen, so it was obvious he’d been in the house before. That set Bitty at ease, at least a little, watching as he plopped himself onto a stool, his feet swinging.

“Hey, how about some cocoa? And pie? Do you like pie?”

The kid shrugged, saying nothing, and Bitty sighed. He went to the counter and pulled the cover off the peach pie he’d made earlier that day. It wasn’t warm, but he could throw it in the toaster oven while the cocoa heated.

Starting a pot for milk, Bitty glanced over his shoulder at the kid. He was hunched over the counter top, his head tipped low, rain dripping off him. His clothes looked a little big, the flannel he was wearing at least three sizes larger than he was, and he looked frozen.

“This’ll take a minute. Let me get you something to warm up, okay?”

The kid nodded, still not speaking, so Bitty rushed down the hall and began to rummage through his things. Grabbing an old Samwell t-shirt and a pair of sweats that would have to do, he paused only to type out, **There’s some kid here looking for you. Maybe a family friend. Says he’s lost, and soaked. Drive safe, but hurry home. Love you.**

With that, he shoved his phone into his pocket, then grabbed a dry towel on his way out. The kid seemed a bit skittish, so Bitty laid everything on the edge of the counter and folded his arms. “I’m Eric, by the way. Eric Bittle. But you can call me Bitty.”

The kid’s face raised, and he lifted a brow. “What kinda name is Bitty?”

“A hockey one.”

“Like Zimms?” he asked. The kid has a slight lisp, and there was something about it that sounded…achingly familiar, though he couldn’t put his finger on it, and really only one person ever called Jack that. Unless this kid was from one of Jack’s old Q buddies.

Bitty shrugged instead. “Yeah, like that. I don’t play anymore though. What’s your name?”

The kid stared, then said, “I shouldn’t talk to strangers.”

Bitty bit back a retort that he’d just given up his own name, but he supposed that didn’t actually make him not a stranger, so it was fair. And probably for the best. Bitty knew he wasn’t a threat, but the kid didn’t. “That’s true. I mean…I won’t hurt you, but you don’t have to tell me anything you’re not comfortable tellin’ me. Why don’t you go and get changed while I get this pie and cocoa ready. Jack should be here any minute.”

The kid nodded, then carefully slid off the stool. His shoes squelched as he moved, but he grabbed his things and headed down the hall. Bitty heard the click of the bathroom door, and he sagged against the counter with a sigh. He checked his phone as he poured cocoa into the warm milk, but Jack hadn’t responded. It was probably for the best, with all the rain, but Bitty’s uneasy feeling hadn’t let up, and he really wanted his boyfriend home.

The timer on the toaster oven dinged, and Bitty pulled out the pie, slicing two pieces and plating them. The cocoa finished not long after, and just as he was pushing everything onto the counter, the bathroom door opened, and the kid came back out.

He was barefoot, wearing just the sweats and t-shirt which fit him only slightly more than the clothes he’d had on earlier. His hair was mussed from a towel-try, cowlicks sticking up every which way, and again, Bitty was reminded of someone. But the situation was too much, really, for him to dwell on it.

“Do you want to call your parents?”

The kid’s eyes snapped up, and he looked momentarily terrified. “Uh. No thanks?”

Bitty hummed, but instead of pressing the issue, he pushed the pie over, and one of the cocoa mugs. Jack could figure it out, and it was really likely he at least knew where this kid was from, and maybe how he’d gotten there.

“Can I ask how old you are?” Bitty wondered.

The kid kicked his feet. “Eleven.”

Bitty poked his fork into the pie, but didn’t take a bite. “Seems like you walked a long way for only being eleven. And it’s really wet outside.”

“Yeah well, it wasn’t before I left,” he retorted, his voice a bit pitchy and annoyed. “And uh…I’m not even sure…” He stopped, looking around. “This place looks different since last time I was here.”

“Oh?” Bitty’s eyes cut from side to side. He hadn’t noticed any significant changes, but Bob was fussy about his kitchen, and was always doing something or another to it. “Has it been a while?”

The kid shrugged.

Bitty sighed, wishing this wasn’t so much like getting blood from a stone. “Bob let you come over a lot?”

The kid bit his lip. “Sometimes. When things are…when um. When Jack and I…” He swallowed. “Whatever. Anyway. This pie is alright.”

That startled a laugh out of Bitty, who grinned widely at the kid. “Thanks. It was my moomaw’s favourite recipe. She always made it when I was feeling blue. Cheered me right up.”

“What the heck is a moomaw?”

“My grandma,” Bitty clarified without missing a beat. “You got any of those?”

“Uh. Mine like…live in France so um. I don’t see them,” he said quietly.

Bitty’s face fell. “Sorry.”

The kid shrugged, then shoved a huge bite of pie into his mouth, chewing like he hadn’t eaten in days. And maybe considering the situation, he actually hadn’t. That thought alone made Bitty’s stomach twist, and he clutched his mug of cocoa to keep himself from saying or doing anything stupid.

Instead he watched the window, and by the time the kid had finished his pie, then Bitty’s, headlights lit up the front room. Bitty almost swore with relief as he straightened up. “Finally. I’ll…I’ll be right back,” he told the kid, and rushed for the door.

He swung it open, watching as Jack grabbed the take away bags in his arms, and hurried for the porch. He was grinning until he saw Bitty’s face, and froze in the doorway. “What happened?”

“You didn’t get my message?” Bitty asked.

Jack shook his head. “I didn’t think to check it. You usually call if it’s important. What happened?”

Bitty glanced over his shoulder, then sighed. “Aw hell. Some kid just showed up at the door, soaked to the bone, lookin’ like a drowned rat. He was asking for you, so I took him in and gave him pie.”

Jack’s eyebrows flew up. “A kid?”

Bitty nodded. “Said he’s eleven, and that your dad lets him hang out here. He looks familiar, but I can’t put my finger on it,” Bitty added.

“What’s his name?” Jack demanded, pushing inside past Bitty.

Bitty shrugged. “He didn’t want to give it to me. Said I was a stranger.”

Jack sighed. “That’s…good, I guess? Merde, my dad didn’t mention anyone’s kid hanging over here though. He hasn’t had kids around since…” He stopped and shrugged. “I can’t remember when.” He brushed past Bitty, heading for the kitchen. “I’ll talk to him and…”

Jack’s voice trailed off, and he came to a stop so abrupt, Bitty crashed into his back. Jack, being large and heavy, was only slightly jostled by Bitty’s hit, but the bags of food still toppled to the ground in a heap. Bitty watched as Jack paled a bit, and his jaw worked.

The kid was staring at Jack, eyes equally wide, though he looked more worried than shocked or afraid.

Jack swallowed, then looked at Bitty, then back at the kid before he whispered, “Kenny? H-how?”

*** 

Bitty cleaned up the spilled take away, mostly because he needed something to do. It was that, or lose it completely, because apparently sat at the counter was an eleven-year-old Kent Parson who thought Jack was Bob.

It all happened like slow motion, like he was moving through molasses. Kent was crying asking “Bob” if he knew what was going on, and who Bitty really was, and begging for Jack.

“I just want to see him,” Kent said. “Is he in trouble? Did we do something?”

Jack was shaking, staring at the kid sat at the counter, clutching his hands into fists. “I…” was all he’d managed to say for the last few minutes.

Tears were still leaking out of Kent’s eyes, and he was staring with a vague sense of loss and horror on his face. “Please just…tell me what’s going on.”

This was all…confusing, and Bitty was certain this _couldn’t_ be Kent but he was determined to at least calm the situation down. “Hey,” he said, and Kent’s eyes snapped over to him. “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. We’re going to figure this out, alright?”

Kent sniffled, swiped the back of his hand under his nose, and his eyes cut to Jack. “Bob’s shaking.”

Bitty swallowed, glanced at Jack, then said, “Bob…can I see you in the other room for a moment? And Kent, you stay put, you hear me?”

Kent scowled, but nodded and clutched his cocoa. When Bitty was sure the kid wasn’t going to try and bolt, he put his hand on Jack’s arm and carefully guided him out of the kitchen, and out of Kent’s earshot. The moment they were alone, Jack’s knees gave out, and he stumbled back until he was sat on the arm of a chair.

“Bits,” he breathed.

Bitty pushed himself between Jack’s legs, cupping the sides of his face which usually calmed his boyfriend down. “Hey. Breathe,” he instructed.

Jack nodded, and did. “I…that’s…”

“Kent,” Bitty said. “But I don’t…I don’t know how. Jack, that can’t be. It can’t be Kent. It has to be a prank, maybe? Maybe he and Alexei are trying to mess with you?”

Jack shook his head. “No. Bits, you don’t understand. That’s…that’s Kent. That’s _Kent_.”

Bitty looked at him and realised that whatever was happening, Jack believed it. And maybe…though Bitty couldn’t think of any possible scenario that would explain why Kent Parson was at Bad Bob’s house at eleven years old but…

“Okay,” Bitty said. “Okay. So it’s Kent. He’s clearly terrified, and traumatised. We need to at least find out how he got here, and see if he remembers anything. Maybe call Alexei?”

Jack nodded, swallowed, then curled his hands round Bitty’s wrists and held him tight. “He thinks I’m my dad.”

“That might be best,” Bitty said. “He hasn’t noticed your eyes yet—probably the shock. He trusts your dad? When he was a kid, he…was close to him?”

Jack let out a trembling breath. “Yeah. _Crisse_ this is…” He scrubbed a hand down his face, then stood up. “Okay. I’ll go talk to him. You get Alexei on the phone.”

Bitty nodded, and tried not to let the fact that this was impossible get to him. He watched as Jack walked out of the room, then he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he reached ‘Tater.’ Hovering his finger over the button, a part of him hoped to hear Alexei pick up—to hear giggling in the background from Kent, the two of them shouting, “Gotcha!”

He pushed the button, pressed the phone to his ear, and waited.

It rang and rang. Bitty tried not to panic, and just when he thought it would go to voicemail, Alexei picked up. “Itty Bitty,” he said, but his voice was more drawn and morose than it had ever been. “Why you are call so late?”

“Sorry,” Bitty said. “We didn’t wake you, did we?”

“No. Am just here. But I’m uh. Is Kent with you? Can you put him on?”

There was a soft sigh, then Alexei said, “He fly back to Vegas two days ago. We are…we have big fight. Am not feeling well, Kent get upset. We yell, shout, then he tell me is over and he left.”

Bitty blinked. “I…oh Alexei I’m sorry. And you haven’t heard from him?”

“No,” Alexei said. “Am try his phone, his assistant, twitter, email. He’s talking to no one. Am worried, Bitty.”

“I think,” Bitty said slowly, scrubbing a hand down his face. “I think he’s okay. If we hear from him, I promise I’ll let you know.”

“Okay. Thank you,” Alexei said.

Bitty talked another minute before ringing off, then slipped his phone into his pocket, feeling even worse. Alexei could be a little bit of a prankster but…his voice sounded genuine. Too genuine. Bitty pressed two fingers into his temple and took a breath.

This was real. It was happening. Kent Parson was eleven years old, he was sitting in the kitchen, and he apparently had no memory of what happened.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Bitty gathered himself, then went to find Jack and Kent. They were still at the breakfast bar, Kent holding a glass of juice and picking potato crisps from a bowl, his eyes still red-rimmed. Neither of them were saying anything, but Jack looked somewhat less concerned.

“Well?” he asked when Bitty stepped in.

“Uh. Well. Alexei said he hasn’t heard from anyone.” Bitty shrugged, walking up to the counter, leaning on it next to Jack. He turned his gaze back to Kent. “How are you feeling now?”

“Tired,” Kent said, his mouth full of crisps. He glanced at Jack. “Bob? Why are your eyes blue? Are you wearing contacts? Did Alicia talk you into that? And when’s Jack getting home?”

Jack dragged a hand down his face, looking helplessly at Bitty. “That’s…” He shook his head. “Merde. I don’t know what to do.”

“Hey Kent, why don’t you go lay down for a bit. I know that storm had to take a lot out of you. You can get set up in the guest room for a bit.”

Kent’s eyes narrowed. “I always stay in Jack’s room.”

Jack bit his lip. “Euh well yes but…we’re using it right now, so just take the one downstairs. For now.”

Kent sighed, but slid off the stool and shuffled off. The moment he was gone, Jack’s shoulders sagged, and Bitty dragged him into an embrace.

“I don’t know what’s happening,” Jack said miserably. “It’s Kenny but…how? I feel like I’ve gone into a fever dream or something.”

“Believe me sweetheart, I know,” Bitty said. He pulled back, cupping Jack’s cheek. “Alexei said he and Kent had a fight. They split up, and Kent went back to Vegas. He’s been trying to reach him for a few days, but no one’s heard from him.”

“Crisse,” Jack hissed, dragging a hand through his hair. “How is this possible?”

Bitty shook his head. “I’m still not sure this isn’t some elaborate prank. Maybe it’s a cousin or something. Maybe…?”

“No,” Jack said firmly. “Bits, I know it’s impossible, but that’s Kent. That’s absolutely him. I remember. I mean it’s been a long time but…I would know him anywhere.”

Bitty was torn. He trusted Jack more than he’d ever trusted anyone, but how could he believe that Kent had been transformed into a child? That didn’t just happen. He sighed, then stepped into Jack’s arms. “Whatever it is, we’ll figure it out. Did he tell you anything?”

Jack shook his head. “He said he didn’t remember much. Everything before this evening is foggy. He remembers playing hockey with me, staying here and everything. He says he feels like he just woke up in the rain, in the front yard.”

Bitty bowed his head, pressing it against Jack’s chest. “Okay. That’s…not helpful. Whatever this is, it might be related to his split with Alexei but I can’t figure out how.”

Jack dragged his fingers through Bitty’s hair, tipping his head up, then moved down to cup his chin. “I’m sorry. Whatever this is, it feels like my fault.”

Bitty shook his head quickly. “No, sweetheart. This is not you. I swear.”

Jack’s eyes were heavy and sad, but he nodded, then dipped his head low. Their lips met, soft and careful, dancing together, just the touch of tongue.

“Okay seriously, what happened to Jack’s room? Everything’s gone and w—”

Jack and Bitty jumped apart just as Kent came into the room. He was frozen in the doorway, light eyes wide, hands trembling. His gaze was darting between Jack and Bitty. “You…you’re cheating on Alicia? With this guy!”

Jack stepped back, his hands up. “No. Kenny no it’s not what you think. I swear I…”

“You have to stay together!” Kent shouted, his voice nearly hysterical. “You can’t split up! This can’t happen!” He turned and ran before either of the men could react.

When the front door slammed, Jack jumped, then looked at Bitty. “I’ll go get him. I’m…merde, I’ll fix it.”

Bitty stood silent and transfixed as Jack grabbed his jacket, then hurried after the upset boy.

*** 

Jack didn’t return for another twenty minutes, but he and Kent were soaked through again when they finally walked through the door. Without a word, Bitty fetched fresh towels, laid out another set of sweats on the guest bed for Kent, then went into the kitchen to make a snack.

He could hear them talking quietly, and after a little bit, he heard the shower going. When he turned, Jack was in the doorway, changed, though his hair was still dripping wet, and he looked exhausted.

“I told him,” Jack said. “He…he’s confused, but I think he believes me.”

“Was in the eyes?” Bitty asked.

Jack rubbed his thigh. “Birthmark. He’s in shock, but he’s taking a shower and he’s agreed to go to bed.”

Bitty rubbed his eyes and sighed. “You think he’ll run again?”

Jack shrugged. “Maybe, but I think he understands he doesn’t have anywhere to go. I told him we were going to figure it out. He’s scared.”

Bitty let out a rough laugh. “Yeah, I reckon so. I’m petrified, and it’s not even happenin’ to me.” He turned when the oven timer dinged, and pulled cookies out. “I think we oughta camp out on the sofa tonight, in case he needs something.”

Jack looked a little put out, but nodded all the same as he reached for a cookie. Neither of them had gotten round to eating, and Bitty felt hunger gnawing at his stomach, though the sensation was muted by the stress. He poked his finger at a cookie, but didn’t touch it.

“I should make sandwiches. He like peanut butter back when he was a kid?”

Jack shrugged. “Yeah. No strawberry jam. He’s allergic.”

Bitty recalled the last time he attempted to make strawberry rhubarb pie, and nodded. He quickly pulled out bread, making a plate of sandwiches, and when he was finished, Jack put his arms round him and kissed his neck.

“I’m going to shower, then we can settle in on the sofa. See if we can get any more information out of him.”

Bitty nodded, taking the tray into the living room, and set it on the coffee table as Jack disappeared up the stairs. Five minutes later, Kent came back out in fresh joggers and another of Bitty’s shirts. He swam in the clothes, but didn’t seem to mind as he eyed the sandwiches.

“What kinda jam?” he asked.

“Grape,” Bitty said absently, pushing the tray with his foot. “You’re probably starvin’. Dig in.”

Kent bit his lip, then sank to his knees, grabbing a sandwich and stuffing it into his mouth like he hadn’t eaten in years.

Bitty winced, then sighed. “How are you feeling? Jack said…he explained everything.”

Kent’s eyes narrowed, but he nodded. “Yeah,” he said, his tongue sticky with peanut butter. “He said that I’m supposta be in my thirties, like him. And that we’re gonna figure it out.”

“We are,” Bitty insisted.

Kent eyed him for a moment, chewing thoughtfully. “He said we’re friends.”

Bitty nodded. “We are.” The look Kent gave him was far from friendly, though. The kid was sitting back now, looking at Bitty calculating, like he was assessing the situation. It was a lot like Kent was before things had been mended, and Bitty suddenly felt very tired. “You should probably get to bed soon.”

Kent hummed. “I guess. I wanna wait for Jack first.”

Bitty was irritated, but it made sense. This Kent remembered Jack, even if Jack now was an adult. It made sense he wanted to cling to what was familiar. He wished desperately that Bob and Alicia were home—not that they’d be able to make sense of this, but at least they’d be of some support.

Bitty felt in way over his head, and he knew Jack was feeling the same.

But there was little he could do.

He leant against the sofa cushions and waited until Jack joined them.

It didn’t take long, luckily. Jack appeared ten minutes later freshly showered, changed, and looking a little worse for the wear—but calmer than he had. Kent immediately brightened when Jack came into the room, and he jumped up, following him to the sofa.

“Can I?” Kent asked.

Jack hesitated, then nodded, and let the young kid flop down and sit pressed right up against him. Jack looked over at Kent’s drawn face, then sighed and put an arm round his shoulders. “Are you feeling any better?”

Kent shrugged. “Your friend’s sandwiches were alright. I’m tired though. Can I sleep in your bed with you?”

Jack startled. “Euh. Bittle and I were going to sleep out here, actually. But you’re welcome to take my bed if you want. You should get some sleep.”

Kent’s nose scrunched up and he looked like he wanted to protest, but after a minute his face fell and he sighed. “Yeah. Okay. Is it the same room?”

Jack shook his head. “No. It’s the guest room on the left. The one we used to use for video games.”

Kent’s brow furrowed, but he nodded, then got up slowly, and trudged up the stairs. When he was gone, and they heard the soft click of the door, Bitty sagged against Jack and closed his eyes. “He’s going to be trouble.”

Jack hummed. “He was trouble back then. This age…” He trailed off. “It was a rough year for Kenny. My parents did what they could, but it was the start of when things were getting bad. He got yanked out of the youth league for a while because of his step-father. It was by miracle he was able to come back for Juniors.”

Bitty winced. “You think this is some…Universe thing, trying to make it right or…?”

“I have no idea,” Jack said tiredly. After a second, he manoeuvred Bitty over to spoon him, curling his arm round Bitty’s waist. “I wish some of this made sense.”

“Is it wrong I’m hopin’ when we wake up tomorrow it will all have been a bad dream?”

Jack chuckled, shaking his head, kissing Bitty on the side of his neck. “Non, chéri. I’m hoping for the same thing.”

Bitty felt Jack relax against him, and his breathing go even with sleep. He knew he would be awake for a long time, trying to work out how this happened, and what to do, but he was grateful at least one of them was getting rest. He had a feeling that come tomorrow, things were only going to get more complicated.

*** 

Bitty woke with a cramp in his neck, alone on the sofa, with the morning sun pouring out from behind the dissipating clouds. He had the blanket up against his chin, and one arm was asleep from having slept on it most of the night. He sat up, wriggling feeling back into his fingers as he stretched his head from side to side in an attempt to put himself right.

The house was quiet, aside from muted noises coming from the kitchen, and Bitty pushed himself up to stand. His fingers were still pins and needles as he approached the doorway, and he was shaking his hand when he peered inside.

Jack was standing in front of a frying pan, flipping pancakes, and Kent—still eleven, unfortunately—was at the breakfast bar kicking his feet back and forth, holding a glass of juice. He had his other arm propped up on the counter, his chin resting on his hand, and he was listening to Jack speak in low, quiet French.

It was rapid enough Bitty couldn’t catch the flow of conversation, but Kent looked enraptured at whatever Jack was saying. Clearing his throat, Bitty stepped in, and Jack turned with a small smile. “Up early, eh?”

Bitty rolled his eyes, heading for the coffee pot. “Don’t chirp me, it’s too early. And I see things are…still the same?”

Jack sighed. “Seems like it. I think we might need to start investigating the source. Maybe retrace his steps?”

Bitty rubbed the back of his neck as he poured coffee with his other hand. “I mean sure but…it’s not like we have experience in this sort of thing. De-aging. That’s…that’s X-files stuff, Jack.”

Jack sighed, but shrugged in response and went back to the pancakes. Bitty turned and walked to the counter where Kent was still watching him with narrowed eyes, and he felt like the kid was trying to dissect him.

“How’d you sleep?” Bitty asked.

Kent shrugged. “Fine. I was pretty scared but…”

Bitty felt a wave of guilt. “Look, we’re going to figure this out, okay? I promise. We’ll get you right again.”

Kent nodded, but he didn’t look reassured, and he didn’t smile. They ate breakfast together though, and then Jack announced, “We should get Kenny some clothes. And see about heading back to the States. Which will be complicated.”

Bitty frowned, then realised what Jack meant. “He doesn’t have a passport.”

“Well he does,” Jack amended. “But he’s not eleven on it.”

“Great,” Bitty muttered as he gathered up everyone’s dishes. “Well, I suppose can drive. We look pretty innocuous and you’re Canada’s hero…I mean, apart from Sid,” Bitty chirped, and Jack rolled his eyes. “We can probably sneak him across. Hide him under blankets.”

Kent perked up at that. “Cool.”

Jack huffed, but really, neither of them had any better ideas. There was no way they’d be able to pull it off with a plane, and even if they could dig up one of Kent’s ancient passports, the dates wouldn’t match. So.

“I’m going to shower and get ready,” Bitty said. Kent was watching Jack again, with a look in his eyes he couldn’t discern, and it was making him uneasy. He was grateful for the momentary reprieve, even if it was just for a shower.

Luckily it was warm and sunny by mid-morning, so Bitty didn’t have to bundle up. They took Bob’s SUV, Jack behind the wheel, and Kent pouting in the back after his request to ride up next to Jack was denied. They were half an hour from any sort of decent shopping, so Kent crossed his arms and watched the scenery go by for a while.

“Jack?” he said a few minutes in, “how did you meet Eric?”

Bitty raised a brow, looking at Jack whose mouth twitched into a smile. “I was his captain at Samwell.”

Kent leant forward. “Samwell. Like mama’s Samwell?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah. I was Captain there for a couple of years.”

Kent frowned deeply, rubbing the back of his head. “But…you…you didn’t get drafted? Did you play in the Q? We were supposed to play in the Q, we were gonna get drafted and…”

“Hey,” Jack said softly, and Kent went quiet. “We did play in the Q, just like we planned,” Jack said carefully. “But it got a little complicated at the end. I…needed to take a little time off.”

Kent’s frown deepened. “What did _I_ do?”

Bitty looked at Jack who nodded, and he turned and said, “You went on to break a lot of NHL records.”

“By myself?” Kent asked.

Bitty shook his head. “With your team.”

“But not with Jack,” Kent clarified.

Bitty and Jack shared a look, then he sighed. “No. Not with Jack.”

That put Kent off his mood, and he sat back with his arms crossed again, saying nothing until they arrived at whatever shop Jack had loaded into his GPS. They found decent parking, and the three of them climbed out.

“Bits,” Jack said, reaching for Bitty. “Could you take him? I want to pick up a couple supplies, and euh…make a phone call or two. Find out where to start.”

Kent opened his mouth to protest, but Bitty beat him to it. “That’s fine, sweetheart. Kenny and I can find whatever he needs and we’ll meet you back here.”

“Thanks,” Jack murmured. He leant in, kissing Bitty softly to the sounds of Kent fake-gagging in the background. Bitty pulled back with a sigh, and ignored Jack’s wry grin as he beckoned Kent along.

Kent, for his part, was being as contrary as possible. He was walking slower than he needed to, making sullen faces at Bitty, and when Bitty asked him where he wanted to start in the store, he just shrugged and shuffled his feet.

“Kent,” Bitty said as he led the boy into the shoe department, “I get that you don’t like me for whatever reason. But you gotta work with me, here. We want to get you back to your life, okay? Where you belong.”

Kent stared at him, then crossed his arms and shrugged. “What’s the point? So far it seems like everything sucks. I don’t play hockey with Jack, I don’t even live in the same stupid city. Jack went to stupid college instead of getting drafted. He and I aren’t…” He stopped himself.

“What,” Bitty pressed.

Kent flushed, then looked away when he said, “We’re not married.”

Bitty blinked rapidly. “Oh um. Well. No, honey, but Jack’s not married to anyone.”

“He’d marry you if you wanted to,” Kent retorted petulantly. “He looks at you all stupid and…” He waved his fingers round his eyes. “Like god, it’s so gross.”

Bitty frowned, trying desperately not to laugh. “Kent…”

“He was supposed to marry me. He told me. He told me he wanted to,” Kent said, looking like he wanted to stomp his foot, but not wanting to seem too childish.

Bitty felt his heart lurch. He ached inside for this poor boy…this poor boy who had been thrust back into his youth where he wanted to play hockey and marry his best friend. He had no idea how badly it was going to go, or how wonderfully, either. And Bitty wasn’t sure how much to tell him.

He sighed, putting his hand on Kent’s shoulder. “Look, you and Jack aren’t together, but he does love you. And both of you are happy.”

Kent stuck his nose in the air. “Oh yeah? Who’m I married to, then?”

“Er well,” Bitty said, “no one. But you’re…” He stopped himself, because if Alexei was correct, Kent was presently _not_ in a happy relationship. He quickly changed tactics. “You’ve got an amazing apartment in Las Vegas. You’re friends with celebrities, and you have the cutest cat in the entire world.”

Kent’s eyes went wide, and one hand flew to his mouth. “I have a cat? Really? Like a real life, actual cat?”

Bitty smiled. “Yeah. She’s the sweetest thing in the entire world. You call her your literal princess.” He whipped out his phone and scrolled to the most recent photo of Kit Kent had sent a few weeks back. Kit was on her cat tree, a tiara perched sideways on her ears.

Kent took the phone in his hands reverently, staring at the screen. “Wow,” he breathed. “And she’s really mine?”

Bitty nodded. “She’s really yours.”

Kent’s jaw set in a hard line. “Good. Frank never let me have one and he said…” Kent stopped then shook his head. “Never mind. Whatever. She’s mine,” he repeated.

That set of warning bells, and Bitty made a note to tell Jack about that later. For now, Kent was pacified enough to pick out some clothes, and in an hour they had him outfitted with proper clothes, shoes, and a couple of snapbacks which made Bitty laugh.

“I just didn’t realise how early it started,” Bitty said, covering his giggles when Kent demanded to know what was so funny.

It was strange to see him, looking so much like himself, but still a child. His face was youthful, missing all the lines of trauma and stress etched across his skin in his thirty-plus years. Kent was happier now, but he still bore the internal scars of his years in the NHL on his face and mannerisms.

This Kent walked without slumped shoulders, without the constant frown, even if he was a petulant little shit.

It was difficult, and it made Bitty ache.

It was a conversation for much, much later, though. He led the way back outside where Jack was waiting. Jack had a frown, but he looked more contemplative than upset, which set Bitty at ease. When the pair reached him, he slung his shopping bag over his shoulder.

“Let’s get some food. Then we can discuss our plans to leave.”

Bitty wasn’t sure he wanted to take off on a spontaneous road trip, but really, it seemed like the only thing they could do.

*** 

After getting back to Bob and Alicia’s, Kent was sufficiently distracted by Bob’s collection of glitter lush bath bombs and bubble bars, which gave Jack and Bitty time to talk. 

“You really think retracing his steps is a good idea?” Bitty asked, leaning into Jack on the sofa.

Jack sighed, brushing his fingers absently along the freshly shorn sides of Bitty’s hair. “I don’t know what else to do. If this was done, there has to be a way to undo it. I’m guessing if Kent was in Vegas, that’s the first place we should start.”

Bitty shrugged. “Fair, but we absolutely cannot drive to Vegas. That’ll take forever, and I don’t think it’s safe. People are going to start noticing he’s missing soon.”

“They already have. Alexei was beside himself when I called today,” Jack admitted. “He said Kent was in a really bad way when he left. He’s…he’s worried about…you know…”

Bitty’s eyebrows went up. “Really? He was that bad?”

Jack shrugged. “Whatever happened between them wasn’t good. I think we should head back to Providence. I’ll be able to get more out of him if we’re face to face.”

Bitty hummed. “Should we tell him? About Kent being…you know…”

Jack bit his lip. “I don’t know if telling anyone is a good idea. I almost called papa but I think he and mama would try and fly home and it would be a bigger mess. If we can’t figure this out after Vegas, then we’ll have to tell someone.”

Bitty scrubbed a hand down his face, but nodded anyway. “This is just a big, damn mess, honey. And as impossible as it is, I have to say, only Kent.”

Jack laughed at that, shaking his head as he pressed a kiss to Bitty’s temple. “That’s absolutely true. Only Kent.”

As though he was summoned, Kent appeared in the doorway just then, wearing his new clothes, and lit up like a disco ball. Bitty’s eyes widened. “Oh lord, how many did you use?”

Kent grinned, shaking his head, a shower of glitter falling from his hair like a damn fairy. “Five!”

Bitty turned to Jack and nodded. “Yeah, honey. We gotta get him to Vegas.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bitty didn’t let out his breath until they were across the border. He was only vaguely disappointed it wasn’t more like espionage, and more like hiding a crate of fruit or something under a blanket. In Bob’s SUV, Kent lay crouched on the floor under a couple of cases and a blanket. The car wasn’t searched. Their papers were glanced at, stamped, and they were sent on their way.

Jack pulled over at a McDonalds not far off, and Kent carefully crawled out from his nest. “That was lame,” he moaned.

“Yeah, it kind of was,” Bitty agreed with a grin as Kent eased himself into the seat.

Kent sighed, his look at Bitty still not warm, but not as openly hostile as they had been over the past twenty-four hours. He glanced out the window, then said, “I want chicken nuggets.”

Bitty grinned at Jack whose lips twitched. “Happy meal?” he asked.

Kent nodded. “Heck yeah.”

“You’ll be happy to know, Kenny,” Jack said as he pulled into a parking spot, “that will never change.”

They ended up in a booth at the side of the restaurant, Kent happily dipping his fries into his chocolate shake, and playing with the bright, rainbow coloured My Little Pony he had demanded when the attendant assumed he wanted the ‘boy toy.’

“The only action figures I like are Voltron,” Kent said absently when Jack had gotten up to use the bathroom.

Bitty raised his brows. “Yeah?”

Kent shrugged. “I don’t get toys a lot. Or…uh. Didn’t? Whatever, that’s so weird.” He shook his head. “Anyway like, do you even know what they are?”

Bitty shook his head. “No, not really.”

Kent gnawed on his lip as he made his pony’s foot squash one of his nuggets. “So like, they’re a robot, but they also turn into their own cars? And you can put them together to make the Megazord. I only have two right now. Mom was gonna get me one for Chanukah but things were kinda tight and like…I grew out of my skates and stuff so…” He sighed. “Frank doesn’t think I should have toys.”

Bitty wanted to ask about Frank. He knew vaguely that Frank was Kent’s step-dad who died a few years back. Kent never talked about him—he was sort of a black splotch on Kent’s history he’d rather forget, and Bitty was never one to make him relive things like that.

“That’s unfair,” Bitty said. “I mean, you’re a kid. Kids should be allowed to have toys.”

Kent hummed a little, ate a few more fries, then said, “I wonder if I ever got one.”

“The Megazord?” Bitty asked, and Kent nodded. “You know, you never mentioned it. I guess I could ask your boyf—er. Someone who might know.”

Kent’s eyes lit up. “I have a,” he dropped his voice to a whisper, “boyfriend?”

Bitty glanced back at the bathroom, then said, “Well, that’s a little complicated. I guess things weren’t great and you’d gone home, but that’s what we’re here to figure out, okay?”

“Will I get to meet him.”

“Absolutely not,” came Jack’s stern voice. Kent pouted, but Jack did not relent. “The last thing Alexei needs is to know his boyfriend is eleven. Crisse,” he swore for the hundredth time, making Kent’s cheeks pink at the rude word. Bits and I are going to handle it, and you’re going to behave yourself.”

“God,” Kent groaned, and shoved several fries into his mouth, muffling his voice, “you grew up boring, Zimmy. Maybe I don’t want to marry you after all.”

At that, Bitty burst into laughter as Jack huffed and crossed his arms.

*** 

If Bitty thought Kent was obnoxious at the start of the drive, it had nothing four hours in. They were nearly to Providence, and Kent’s boredom had become unbearable. Bitty attempted to distract Kent with playing games on his phone, but this Kent hadn’t a lot of experience with complicated smartphones, and spent the entire time bemoaning the loss of his Gameboy.

Eventually Jack handed Kent a case full of DVDs, and they were subjected to the dulcet, pop tones of David Bowie with Labyrinth on repeat. It was hellish, but it was a lot more tolerable than listening to Kent talk endlessly about the things he planned to do once he was an adult again.

The worst, of course, was that they were absurd and probably something their adult Kent would get up to.

Just before they reached city limits, the back seat had gone quiet, and Bitty turned to find the eleven year old sleeping. His mouth was half open, his cheek mashed against the window, and for the first time in hours he looked sweet and angelic.

“Jesus, was he like this as a kid?” Bitty asked softly.

Jack chuckled. “Yes. Maybe worse, but I was eleven too, so it’s was hard for me to be objective.” He got off the freeway and began the slow trek back to his place. “When we get there, we need to see Tater.”

“I should go,” Bitty said. “Alexei and I get along great, and honestly I could use the break from him. And really, I think he’d like to spend some time with you. He wants to marry you, after all,” Bitty chirped.

Jack rolled his eyes, reaching over to brush his knuckle down Bitty’s cheeks. “Only have eyes for you, Bits.”

“I forgot you could be that cheesy,” Bitty said, but he was grinning. “Okay so after we deal with Alexei…”

“Vegas,” Jack said. “I think I can charter a flight without an issue, since we won’t have to cross any borders. I’ll get in touch with the people my dad uses.”

Bitty nodded, for the first time grateful Jack had such ready access to private planes and NHL salary. He went silent though, his brain still trying to wrap around the fact that Kent was eleven, and so far they had no idea why. 

They were silent until they pulled up to the condo, and when the SUV rolled to a halt, Kent snapped awake. “Is my cat here?”

Bitty sighed. “No, sweetheart. She’s in Vegas with your cat-sitter. We’re gonna head there next, I just need to have a chat with someone.”

“My boyfriend,” Kent said before promptly letting him out of the car, and slamming the door behind him.

Bitty sighed and looked at Jack. “We need to keep him away from Alexei.”

There was no argument from Jack there. They climbed out, grabbed their bags, and headed inside. Kent immediately started going through every drawer, every cupboard and cabinet and bedroom. Neither of them bothered to stop him—they had nothing to hide. Their more _creative_ toys were locked away, and honestly it wouldn’t do Kent any real harm to see the photos.

“Zimmy,” Kent called from the game room, “why are you holding the Stanley Cup? You won the cup!” He came out, brandishing a framed photo he’d clearly ripped from the wall.

Bitty pinched the bridge of his nose, but decided to let Jack handle that one, and he went out to call Alexei. It went to voicemail, so Bitty left a quick one. “Hey hon, it’s Bitty. Do me a favour and call me back when you get this. We’re back in Providence and I wanted to chat.”

He rang off, shoving his phone back into his pocket, and he went back in where Jack was letting Kent rack balls for a game of pool. He shrugged at Bitty, who shrugged back, deciding it was a better option than letting the kid run wild. He flopped on the sofa and flicked on the TV.

“You don’t wanna play?” Kent asked.

Bitty shook his head. “I’m good here, thanks.”

Kent raised a brow. “Is it because you suck?”

Bitty’s cheeks pinked. Being chirped by Kent was always terrible, but being chirped by him as an eleven year old… “I do just fine, thank you. But I just spent five hours in a car and playin’ a game of pool is just about the last thing on my mind.”

“It’s cos he sucks, isn’t it?” Kent asked, looking at Jack.

Jack grinned. “A little bit that, yes.”

Bitty scowled, but said nothing as he flicked on Cupcake Wars and lost himself in the programme. He was so engrossed—and by that meaning half asleep—when suddenly the buzzer for the door startled him out of his doze. With a frown, Bitty pushed up and glanced at Kent and Jack’s game—surprisingly evenly matched—and he went to answer it.

His heart leapt into his throat when he saw Alexei standing there looking tired, sad, and a little stressed. “Itty Bitty,” the giant man said, then dragged Bitty into a hug.

*** 

It was not good. No amount of persuading stopped Alexei from walking in, and when he saw the small Kent, he froze.

“Who…is kid?” he asked.

Bitty slapped a hand across his face, dragging it down hard. “Uh. This is…uh. Vinny. Kent’s little cousin,” he said, thinking on the fly. “Kent asked us to keep an eye on him since he wasn’t feeling up for a visit.”

Alexei frowned. “He is not tell me about cousin. Have met so much family, but no Vinny.”

Bitty cast a look at Jack and Kent who were staring—Jack a little terrified, Kent more on the calculating side. Realising he was getting no help, Bitty said, “Well Kent and Vinny’s parents don’t get on much, but he’s interested in hockey so…” He trailed off, hoping that would pacify. Which, for the moment, it did.

Alexei merely looked sad, then let Bitty guide him into the game room where they took the sofa. “Sorry I’m come over. I call but you’re not answer.”

Bitty scrambled for his phone and sure enough, three missed calls. “Ah. Sorry, Tater. Things have been a little…well they’ve been a lot,” he clarified. “What with the whole babysitting and stuff.”

Alexei’s eyes moved to the door, and they could hear Kent chirping Jack. “He’s like Kenny. Like photo I see of little Kenny. Sound like him.”

Bitty’s face dropped. “Yeah. Um. Hey, are you okay? Everything that happened…”

Alexei shrugged. “I’m okay. Little bit bad, little bit better some days. Was going to Russia, but not want to be too far if Kenny is change his mind, want to talk. I’m miss him.”

Reaching over, Bitty squeezed his knee. “Look, I know the two of you can work it out when he’s uh. When he feels up for it. Okay? Seriously. Don’t lose hope. I know he loves you. He just has a hard time.”

“I know. I’m not handle feelings well, scare him off. So he run. Is happen before but this is first time he not come back when I’m ask. Maybe push too far,” Alexei said, sounding truly miserable.

Bitty shook his head. “I can pretty much guarantee that is not the issue. I just think he has a few other things going on.”

Alexei leant back. “I trust you.”

They chatted a bit more, but Alexei didn’t have any new information. Only that they’d fought, Alexei had wanted time alone, and Kent had taken it completely wrong. He had booked a flight and went back to Vegas before Alexei had time to make it right.

“Is last text,” Alexei said, and showed Bitty the screen.

**I just want…**

“And that’s it?” Bitty asked.

Alexei shrugged. “Is all. His phone ring and ring, no text, no twitter. Starting to think maybe something happened.”

 _You have no idea,_ Bitty thought, but left that bit silent. “Well he’s…talked to Jack,” Bitty said, before Alexei started to think Kent was dead. “Briefly. No details, but we know he’s fine. He’s just trying to get everything sorted.”

Alexei immediately looked relieved. “Oh. That is good news. Okay.”

Bitty leant in and hugged him. “So, if that’s all…”

Alexei beamed. “Yes, is all. And would love to stay for dinner. Thank you Bitty.”

With a groan, Bitty pushed himself up to prepare a meal, considering there was nothing else he could do. He’d get by in the next twenty four hours on hope and prayer they could get to Vegas without Alexei figuring anything out.

*** 

It went fine. 

Until dinner dishes.

Jack offered to clear up, and Alexei, who had been carefully watching ‘Vinny’ for most of the meal, offered to play a round of Mario Kart with the kid while Bitty and Jack finished. Bitty tried to protest, but Kent jumped on the idea, and dragged the giant Russian out of the room.

“I don’t trust him,” Bitty said.

“He’s not going to give anything away,” Jack replied, loading the dish washer.

Bitty wasn’t so sure about that, and halfway through clearing the table, gave up and went into the game room to check on the pair. They were, in fact, playing Mario Kart, but when Bitty stopped at the door he heard Kent saying, “So you and Kent make out a lot?”

Alexei choked a little. “Maybe is not details I should share with little kid.”

Kent huffed. “I’m old enough. And anyway I’m not really a little kid.” He paused and before Bitty could jump in, Kent said, “Do you love him?”

Alexei was silent a moment. “Yes. But…is complicated. We break up, and not sure it will work out. But you are little kid, not need to understand all this.”

Bitty walked in quickly, putting his hand on Kent’s shoulder. “How about you go take a shower. Jack’s going to charter our flight, and it’ll probably leave early.”

Kent, who looked crestfallen, nodded and dropped his controller, hurrying out of the room. Alexei watched him go, then sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face. “I’m upset him.”

“No,” Bitty said. “He just…has a lot going on.” He sat down, giving Alexei a careful look. “You know, for what it’s worth, I think you and Kent will be alright.”

“If he ever speak to me again,” Alexei said miserably.

Bitty gripped his knee. “I have a feeling he will. You just have to give it time.” He sounded a lot more confident than he felt, considering he had no idea how they were going to put things right. But he hated seeing heartbreak on Alexei’s face, and even more so on the face of the eleven year old, who just wanted to know his life was going to turn out okay.

Alexei left not long after that, and Jack headed out to charter the flight and run a few last minute errands while Bitty stayed home to keep an eye on things.

He had lost track of Kent somewhere, but eventually found him curled up on Jack’s side of the bed, holding Senor Bun close to his chest. Bitty sighed, feeling his stomach twist, and he walked over, taking a seat next to the boy.

“Kent?”

“Lemme lone,” he muttered.

“I can,” Bitty said slowly, “but I can also lay here with you and talk. If you want.”

Kent sighed, pushing his face into the bun’s head. “What is this?”

Bitty blinked, then shuffled all the way onto the bed, sitting up near the headboard. “That’s Senor Bun. I’ve had him since I was little. You and Jack sometimes send me custom ordered team stuff for him.”

“That’s so stupid,” Kent said, but he was smiling.

Bitty laughed. “Yeah.”

Kent took a breath, then rolled over to face Bitty. “I messed up my whole life, huh? Like…all of it. Somehow I messed up with Jack, and I messed up with my team, and I messed up with that Russian guy…”

“Alexei,” Bitty said, then shook his head. “Kent, you have a lot going on. More than most people, and things haven’t been perfect. You haven’t always handled things like you should have but…” He shrugged. “You’ve done better than most people I know. I’ve always been proud of you for that.”

“Always?” Kent asked.

Bitty laughed. “Okay not always. We didn’t get along when we first met. But what happened with you and Jack, you two were kids. Teenagers,” he clarified. “Both of you had a lot to work through. You know what the first thing Jack told me about you two when I finally got up the courage to ask?”

Kent shook his head. “Nuh-uh.”

Bitty smiled. “That the two of you owed each other a lot of apologies. And you did. Over the years, the two of you gave them. Slow’n steady, and now things are good.”

“Yeah but…”

“But,” Bitty said, “it’s not perfect still. You have to work hard every day to deal with the aftermath of a difficult childhood. But you do it. And Alexei still loves you, whatever happened. When we get you right again, the pair of you can talk it out.”

Kent closed his eyes for a minute. “What about hockey?”

Bitty laughed, then dug for his phone, swiping open the screen to Kent’s Instagram. He shuffled down so he and Kent were face-to-face, and he started to scroll through the photos. “Kent, you’re captain of an NHL team. You’ve broken records, won Stanley Cups. You have a loyal group of guys who would die for you. You’ve started charities and animal shelters. You were the first out player in the league.”

Kent blinked, his eyes flicking from the screen, to Bitty’s face. “Out? Like…like. Like I told people I like,” he dropped his voice to a whisper, “kissing boys?”

Bitty smiled. “Yeah. And it wasn’t easy, but you fell in love and so many people support you. Just like they support Jack.”

Kent reached a tentative finger out, touching the photo of him kissing Alexei over the top of the Cup. “He’s touching it too.”

“He won the year before,” Bitty said.

Kent stared a little longer. “He really loves me. And I really won that.” Neither of them were questions.

Bitty laughed again, nodding. “He does. Nothing you’ve done in your life recently has messed it up. Sometimes things aren’t easy, but you’re so loved. Bob and Alicia still love you. You and Alexei spend holidays with all of us in Montreal sometimes. And you’ve been to Russia to meet Alexei’s family. Your cat loves him, his dog loves you. There’s not a place here in Providence you’re not welcome. You haven’t messed anything up.”

Kent blinked at him, then clutched Senor Bun even tighter, and snuggled against Bitty’s shoulder. “Thanks,” he murmured.

Bitty nodded, yawning. “Of course, kiddo. Which is weird, and I feel like once we fix this, you’re gonna chirp me for the rest of my life.”

“Naw. I’m pretty sure I like you too much for that,” Kent said with a grin, then closed his eyes. “I’m real, real tired.”

“Me too. Let’s get some sleep, and we can worry about Vegas in the morning.”

“Kay,” Kent said. “Can I sleep with the Bun?”

Bitty nodded. “Yeah, sure. That’s what he’s there for anyway.”

*** 

Bitty woke with the sun, a heavy weight on his side, and he smiled. He didn’t remember Jack coming to bed, but at some point he must have gotten Kent up and moved him to the guest room. A curving smile touching his lips, Bitty turned, then let out an undignified yelp.

Curled round him was not his boyfriend, but the giant, adult-sized form of Kent Parson. The yelp woke the other man, whose eyes opened, brows furrowed.

“Jesus, Bits. Can’t a guy get sleep around here? Who are you, Jack?”

Bitty scrambled back. “You’re…you’re not…you have…”

Kent blinked, then stared down at his hands, and sat up. “Holy shit. I’m an adult. I’m a fucking adult.”

Bitty nodded. “You remember? It wasn’t like some mass hallucination?”

Kent shook his head, looking just as shell-shocked as Bitty felt. He was running his hands over his face, over his body as Bitty scrambled up, and out of the bed. “Fuck. Holy fucking fuck, what was that?” Kent demanded.

“How much do you remember?” Bitty asked, regaining his composure. He took a breath before Kent could answer and bellowed, “Jack!”

Kent winced, pushing two fingers against his temple. “Jesus, Bits. Warn a guy.”

“Sorry I just…” Bitty said. He scrubbed a hand down his face. “So um…”

“I don’t remember much. It’s all pretty fucking fuzzy,” Kent admitted. “Like you know when you have a really fucked up, vivid dream, but once the adrenaline starts wearing off it’s mostly just…images?”

Bitty blew out a puff of air. “Okay um. How about before it all happened? When you got back to Vegas?”

Kent’s cheeks pinked. “I was home, texting Alexei. I was feeling like…” Kent glanced away. “I didn’t think things were going to work out. Thought he hated me. I uh…” He shrugged. “I got halfway through a text, then…”

“You ended up at Bob’s door,” Bitty finished for him. Jack still hadn’t come into the room, which meant he was on a run, or he never got back the night before. Bitty didn’t think that was the case, but all the same, he grabbed his phone and pushed Jack’s contact button.

It rang for a minute, then Jack picked up, huffing. “Hey, Bits. I just wanted to get a run in before our flight this…”

“Kent’s back,” Bitty blurted. “I mean like…back back. Adult back.”

Bitty heard Jack swearing, a scuffle, then he cleared his throat. “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Bitty said. “So if you could come on back…”

“Be right there,” Jack swore.

The call ended, and Bitty looked over at Kent who seemed a bit shaken, but otherwise fine. “Okay I gotta ask. Has anything like this ever happened to you, or anyone you know? I just need to know how the hell you were thirty-three, then eleven, then thirty-three again.”

Kent let out a tight, frustrated laugh. “Fuck, Bits, I don’t know. The universe is fucked up.”

“But it’s still logical,” Bitty said, crossing his arms.

Kent sighed. “Is it?” He rubbed at the back of his neck, then pushed himself up to stand. “I need coffee, then to see Alyosha, then maybe to go fucking home. I mean who even has my cat?”

“Your cat sitter,” Bitty said. “But I could use some coffee too. Then we’ll…”

“Figure it out?” Kent offered.

Bitty shrugged, and the pair stared at each other, then burst into laughter.

*** 

It all seemed like a fever dream after a while. Jack returned, checked Kent over at least a dozen times before letting him into the shower. Jack texted Alexei since Kent’s phone was back in Vegas, then Kent borrowed Jack’s car and was gone.

Bitty dragged Jack to the sofa after that, curling up in his arms, his eyes closed as he pressed his ear over the thumping of Jack’s heart. “It’s starting to feel less real,” he admitted. “Did it all really happen?”

Jack shrugged. “I think so. But you’re right. It’s all a little fuzzy.”

Bitty furrowed his brow. “All that stuff he said when he was little? About Frank, not getting any toys, all of that. Was that…”

“Yeah,” Jack said from behind a breath. “Kenny came to stay with me and my parents for a little while before the Q. Things weren’t…weren’t great for him at home. His step-dad was never a good guy.”

Bitty’s heart ached. He remembered the Voltron story, the idea of a little kid wanting nothing more than a little toy, knowing he’d probably never gotten it. He squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m glad he’s got us now. And Alexei.”

Jack nodded, then showed Bitty his phone. It was a selfie snap from Alexei with the caption, _Is all okay now )))_

Bitty laughed. “I had a feelin’ it would be.”

Jack tipped Bitty’s face up, kissing him slow and careful. “Me too. Thanks for being so strong through all this.”

Bitty laughed. “At least we know we’d be vaguely prepared some day if we want to do this for real. Kids, I mean.”

Jack grinned, rubbing his thumb along Bitty’s cheekbone. “I never doubted you for a minute, Bits.”

Bitty smiled, and kissed him again.

*** 

**Epilogue**

Kent pulled the last box from the pile, feeling the curve of Alexei’s smile against his neck as the taller man curled round him from behind. Kent tore at the shipping tape, then pulled out another brightly wrapped box with birthday balloon print.

“Fuckin’ Bits,” Kent chirped fondly. He glanced at his phone here he had a handful of new photos ready to send, and in a folder a screencap with one unsent text message. **I just want to go back to a time when it didn’t hurt like this. When it was better.**

Kent didn’t remember much about being eleven again, but he did remember that it wasn’t as ideal as he thought. That maybe what he had here, with Alexei in his arms, and Jack and Bitty there for him across the country whenever he needed—maybe that was just a little bit better.

He tore at the wrapping after Alexei nudged him out of his thoughts, and as the box began to reveal itself under strips of wrapping paper, Kent’s fingers stilled.

Nestled there were five small packages, in blue, red, yellow, green, and black. The writing was vintage early nineties, and it was unopened. He hadn’t realised he was crying until he felt Alexei’s thumb wipe a tear away, and hug him tight.

“Is bad gift? Bitty send wrong thing?”

“No,” Kent said, his voice still a little shaky. “No, it’s not the wrong thing.”

“What is gift? Is toy?”

Kent stared down at the evidence right there, evidence he could touch with his own hands, that he was loved. “It’s…ah. It’s a show I used to watch when I was a kid? A cartoon. They had toys for it. I uh…told Bits I’d always wanted one when I was little.”

“Thoughtful,” Alexei muttered.

“Yeah,” Kent breathed. He turned his head for a proper kiss, and made a note to call Bitty later. Alexei’s hand slipped under his shirt so, _much_ later. He grinned against his boyfriend’s mouth, never in his life feeling more wanted.

Never in his life feeling more loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Betcha thought I had some grand explanation as to why Kent was turned into a kid...but I don't. Because it's unrealistic so... *shrug* Hope you had fun and enjoyed it anyway! x


End file.
